


Burning Delphiniums

by SakkiSan



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkiSan/pseuds/SakkiSan
Summary: I don't know what the hell I'm doing lmao I literally just got this account lmao
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Burning Delphiniums

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell I'm doing lmao I literally just got this account lmao

**An aged up** **AU** **where** **Oikawa** **is caught in a fire but did he cause it?**  
**I hope you like it. This is my first Haikyu story.**  
________

Oikawa wasn't the best at cooking, he knew this and so did his beloved Iwa-chan. They knew the fact so well that it had become a joke used against Oikawa as a tease.

"Iwaaa-channnn" Oikawa whined pouting behind Iwaizumi. Oikawa only wanted to make some ramen but Iwaizumi wouldn't let him. Iwaizumi chuckled. "No shittykawa, I don't know if you remember or not but last time you somehow made burnt water. You also one time also set off the fire alarm trying to make cereal." Iwa smirked teasingly. Oikawa blushed from embarrassment but continued pouting.

___

_"Hey_ _I'm_ _going to be home late today so don't wait for me"_

_"Yeah okay"_

Oikawa sighed. It seems like he and Iwa were growing further apart lately. He wishes they could go back to how things used to be. If only he hadn't confessed his true feelings for his best friend, maybe then it would be okay. It's already been a week since he confessed but Iwaizumi still hasn't given him an answer yet. He knew it wasn't normal to fall in love with your childhood best friend especially since they were both guys, but he can't help it. Oikawa decided to order some food since he couldn't cook very well. He ordered some Chinese food for both him and Iwaizumi. The food would take 20 minutes so he decides to shower and get into some comfy clothes.  
___  
After 10 minutes of showering, Oikawa walked back into the living room in an oversized pastel yellow hoodie and some shorts that stop slightly below his hoodie. "I wonder what Iwa-chan is doing right now?" Oikawa said to the empty air of his apartment.  
Oikawa got up off the couch of the sound of knocking on his door. He quickly greeted the delivery man who was definitely checking him out. "Thank you for the food, here's the money I owe." "Yep, no problem" The man made some catcalling noises before handing Oikawa a small slip of paper. "Also if you're single you should call me sometimes." The man remarked before he left leaving a weirded out Oikawa. "Uh-huh? That was weird." Oikawa stuffed the paper in his pocket and set the food on the table. "Another lonely night huh?" Oikawa smiled sadly as he spoke to himself.  
___  
It was a bit passed midnight and Iwaizumi was still not home. Oikawa was laying in his room unable to sleep when he heard the front door open, assuming that it was Iwa he went out to greet him. When he ventured out to the hallway he saw that the figure was clearly not his best friend. "Who are you?!" Oikawa said in a stern voice. He was scared but right now he couldn't let his fear show. The figure flinched back a bit out of surprise. "I said who are you!" Oikawa said again "You know what I don't care just get the hell out of my apartment!" Oikawa thought he had the upper hand but unfortunately for him, the figure pulled out a knife and slowly started walking towards Oikawa. Oikawa's eyes widen, he faltered for just a moment but in that single moment, the attacker quickly rushed towards him. Oikawa tried to dodge but due to his frozen moment, he wasn't fast enough and was cut on the cheek. As the moonlight shined down on his attacker Oikawa could see now that his attacker was a male. The man was larger than he was but not by a lot. In his moment of thought, Oikawa had been pushed down and pinned to the floor. As the larger male was about to plunge the knife down into Oikawa he was soon sent flying across the room. Stunned in his spot on the floor Oikawa could only turn to look at what could possibly send his attacker flying. "I-iwa chan?" It was Iwaizumi, he was standing above Oikawa and he looked furious. Oikawa gulped he hadn't seen Iwa that mad since he skipped Volleyball practice in high school. Iwaizumi walked up to the man on the floor groaning in pain and knocked him out cold. He made a call on his phone and turned back to Oikawa hanging up. "The police are on their way." Oikawa was still too stunned to say anything so he only nodded his head. "Come on let's patch you up," Iwaizumi said noticing the cut on Oikawa's cheek. "O-okay" Oikawa stood up and followed Iwaizumi to the bathroom. "So what happened here?" Iwa questioned "I um, I'm not sure, I was sleeping and I heard the door open so I thought it was you so I went to check. Turns out it wasn't you after all huh?" Oikawa explained a bit jokingly at the end. Iwaizumi sighed. "Jeez I can't leave you alone can I?" The two laughed a little before heading back to the living room to wait for the police. They sat on the couch and waited for about five minutes until they saw flashing lights and knocks on their door. After the intruder was taken away and all the questions were asked and the police finally left leaving the friends alone in the late hours of the night. "Oh um I order some food earlier, I left yours in the fridge if you're hungry," Oikawa said turning his attention to Iwaizumi. "Thanks," Iwaizumi said and got up to go get some food. Oikawa decides to get a cup of water before heading back to bed. As he was moving around Iwaizumi to get to the cabinets the piece of paper the delivery man fell out of his pocket."Oi shittykawa what's this?" Iwaizumi said as he picked up the paper that had fallen on to the ground. "Oh, I think the delivery man from earlier had a thing for me and gave me his number." "Oh... okay, here," Iwaizumi said handing back the piece of paper. Oikawa raised a brow, what was that look that Iwa-chan had? Is- is he jealous? No, he can't be, why would he be jealous over me? Oikawa couldn't figure it out. "Nah it's fine I don't want it just throw it away," Oikawa said waving his hand as if it was of no importance, and to him, it really wasn't because the only person he loved was Iwa. "Okay," Iwaizumi said in usual nonchalant and monotone voice. "Oh, so he really didn't care." Oikawa quietly whispered to himself. "Hmn? What did you say?" Iwaizumi asked. "O-oh it was nothing." Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa suspiciously but decide to let it go and Oikawa was glad for that. "I'm gonna head to bed now." Oikawa swiftly said after rinsing his cup and putting it back. Iwaizumi just nodded and said "okay". Oikawa made his way to his room and closed and locked his door. He went to his bed and flopped onto it. He put an arm over his eyes and smiled to himself. "Heh what was I thinking, Iwa-chan doesn't like me so why would he even be jealous?"  
_____  
It's almost been a week since the break-in and the two friends have yet to attempt to fix their breaking bond. Oikawa didn't want to bother Iwaizumi about it because he didn't want to seem like a whining child. The hours at work seemed to go by so slow for Oikawa. Sure he loved Volleyball more than anything but it wasn't the same without his best friend. "Maybe I should stop playing" Oikawa whispered aloud to himself. Oikawa sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time that night, he got up and headed home.  
___  
"I'm home" Oikawa called out to empty air. Receiving no response he concluded that he was yet again home alone. Oikawa decided to look for nearby jobs since he was considering quitting Volleyball. "I probably shouldn't tell Iwa-chan." Oikawa rambled. "Tell me what?" Iwaizumi questioned closing the front door. "Ahhh I-iwa chan w-when did you get back?" Oikawa was surprised to see Iwa back so soon. "Just now, but what can't you tell me?" Iwaizumi took off his shoes and jackets and left them by the door and walked towards Oikawa. "I-its nothing don't worry about it." "Come on don't lie to me, you better not have injured yourself at practice again." "Really it's nothing" Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with suspicion for a bit but decided to drop the subject. If Oikawa wanted to tell him then he would, if not then oh well.  
___  
"And why do you want this job? Don't you play Volleyball?" "Ah yes I do but I've been thinking of taking a break from volleyball," Oikawa answered the interviewer. "Hmm okay then how soon can you start?" "Um, next week. Is that okay?" "Okay, we're done here today. I'll let you know if you got the job or not by tomorrow." Oikawa nodded and bowed his goodbye. "I need to let my team know that I'm quitting before any major matches come up." Oikawa sighed and started walking home. "Iwa-chan would probably yell at me if he finds out that I'm quitting." Oikawa sighed and continued his trek home unaware of the shadows lurking behind him.  
___  
Oikawa flopped onto the living room couch in a hoodie, he didn't bother with putting on some pants since his hoodie went past his boxers. He closed his eyes and raised an arm to cover them. Oikawa's eyes immediately jerked open when he felt two no four hands on his body. "What the- who the hell are you?" The scene had been a bit similar to the recent break-in incident. "Oh look Matsuka-San Oikawa senpai isn't wearing anything under his hoodie except some boxers." One of the men standing above Oikawa remarked. "What do you wan- HEY!! DON'T  
TOUCH ME!" Oikawa yelled and tried to kick the two pursuers away. "Oh come on Oikawa senpai is this how you treat your fans?" The man from before spoke in a stalkerish tone which creeped Oikawa out. As hands traveled up Oikawa's legs he squirmed and struggled until he finally got up off the couch and out of their grip. That however didn't stop them. "Come on Oikawa-San we heard that you're quitting Volleyball so let us see you one last time, all of you." The second and older man spoke. "N-no STOP!" Oikawa continued backing up until he hit the wall. The two men crept closer and closer towards Oikawa until one of them bumped into a lamp which fell over and broke causing small sparks to fly everywhere. Soon everything was catching on fire and the two men were nowhere to be seen. The fire had already spread out into the hall and started making its way across the apartment complex. The alarms were blaring and people were rushing out of their apartments trying to flee from the fire. "Wait sir please help me my daughter is still stuck in here!" Oikawa turned and saw a woman in her late thirties opening a door coughing from inhaling the smoke. "Its okay ma'am I'll get her, you just make your way out please," Oikawa respond helping the lady up a bit and then rushing into the blazing apartment. He ran around until he saw a girl in her late teens stuck under a piece of ceiling tile and went to help her out. "We have to hurry the building's starting to collapse," Oikawa said to the girl as they rushed out. The two were on the stairs rushing down from the second floor when a huge piece of wood came crashing down.  
___  
Iwaizumi was on his way home from work when he saw ambulances and firetrucks rushing by and heading the same direction as him. Iwaizumi's eyes widen. "Tch Shittykawa better be okay." Iwaizumi whispered out in worry and irritation. He tried to rush home as soon as he could. Upon arrival, he could clearly see that the whole apartment complex was blazing in flames. He tried rushing towards the building but was stopped by the police. "But my friend is in there!" "Sir please step back, we'll try our best to get your friend out." "B-but-" Iwaizumi stopped halfway in his sentence when he saw a girl in her late teens running out of the burning building. "Hatsumi!" He turned and saw a lady in her late thirties running towards the sobbing girl and hugged her. "M-mama the nice man with messy brown hair, h-he saved me b-but when we were running down the stairs the ceiling was falling... a-and he pushed me away to save me but he got stuck under the burning wood." Iwaizumi's eyes widen once more. It was Oikawa, his Oikawa was stuck in a burning building under some wood in the stairwell. He snapped, he couldn't lose Oikawa so he rushed in headfirst without thinking, he rushed past the police, past the medics, past firefighters, past everyone, he needed to find Oikawa. He rushed to the stairwell and there he was, stuck under burning wood barely conscious. "OIKAWA!!" Oikawa turned to look at who had called his name and when he saw his best friend his eyes widen. "I-Iwa chan? What are you doing here?! Get out while you still can!!" Oikawa yelled tears streaming down his face. "No! I'm not leaving you!" Iwaizumi put his hands under the wood and tried pushing it up and out of the way. Iwaizumi finally pushed the wood out of the way and pulled Oikawa out from under it. He put Oikawa on his back and started running down the stairs and out of the building. Iwaizumi made his way to the medics and gave Oikawa over to them but never once left his side. "Um excuse me, sir?" Iwaizumi turned around and saw the girl from before. "Um well are you friends with the messy-haired man?" Iwaizumi nodded. The girl's mother walked up to them and the two went onto their knees and bowed. "We're so sorry for the trouble we caused you and your friend!" The two apologized simultaneously. "I-it's alright, please get up, I'm just glad that you're all safe." Iwaizumi said waving his hands out in front of him.  
___  
When Oikawa opened his eyes it was almost pitch dark if not for the lamp next to him. He looked around observing his surroundings, he was in a hospital room. He examined himself and found two wires on him, one for the heart monitor and another leading to a bag of a clear liquid. He looked to his left and saw Iwaizumi asleep on the chair next to him holding his hand. Oikawa smiled and lifted a hand to play with messy strands of Iwaizumi's hair. Oikawa removed his hands once he felt Iwaizumi stirring in his sleep. Slowly Iwaisumi started waking up. "Good morning Iwa-chan~" Oikawa teased playfully. Imaizumi stared at him for a few seconds before launching forward and hugging him. I-iwa chan? Are you oka-" "You idiot!" Iwaizumi exclaimed cutting Oikawa off. "You dumb idiot don't do that again!! I-I was so-so scared of losing you!" Imaizumi sobbed and hugged Oikawa tighter. Oikawa raised his arms up and hugged him back. "I'm sorry Iwa-chan." The two stayed like that for a while longer as Iwaizumi's sobs soon became soft sniffles. Oikawa pulled out of the hug a little to face Iwa. "Feeling better?" Iwaizumi nodded. "Now tell me why you're crying. The Iwa I know never cries." "You idiot I-I thought I was going to lose you in that damn fire." Oikawa smiled. "But you didn't, I'm right here safe and alive." Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hand and put it to his chest. "See?" Iwaizumi nodded once more. "Good, now stop crying, I don't want to see my precious Iwa-chan sad." Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into a hug once more to reassure him that yes Oikawa was in fact still alive. "H-hey Oikawa?" "Hmn?" "I-I love you." Oikawa's eyes widen but he smiled and hugged Iwa tighter. "I love you too.


End file.
